naruhina love
by unbalancedbox
Summary: Let's be honest, we've all been waiting for Naruto and Hinata to have a moment alone after the battle with Pain. In this story, Naruto realizes how much Hinata has supported him along the years and what an amazing person she is. They start hanging out together until Naruto can't get her out of his head and wonders if he might be in love :D It's my first story so take it easy on me


Naruto's at the ramen shop, as usual :P

"Man! This ramen is delicious!" explaimed Naruto.

Sakura walks in and Naruto automatically turns from his seat and exclaims "Sakura-chan!"

"I knew I'd find you here..." sighed Sakura "You fattie, Naruto! All you do is eat ramen! That's why you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Like you're the one to talk" Naruto replied back

Sakura gave him a dirty look which made him understand he'd better change topics "But why were you looking for me?"

"Tsunade-sama has a mission for you." said Sakura

"AW YEAH! Finally a mission! I can't remember the last time I had a mission!" the blond haired guy exclaimed.

Naruto runs off to Tsunade's office, excited to find out what his new mission would be.

"Baa-chan~" Naruto yelled

Not pleased at his entrance, Tsunade angrily looked at him.

"So, what's my mission?" Naruto blurted.

"You have to find these medicine plants " Tsunade says as she shows him a picture of the plants he has to find.

"-o- That's IT?" Naruto cried "That's my misson? Don't you have something more exciting?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes "Everyone else already has a misson. This is the only mission I can give you for now."

"But finding medicine plants is just... It's not even a bit exciting! And finding those can take weeks!" complained Naruto

Tsunade was starting to get mad "You want a mission or not? -.-"

"Fine..." Naruto finally gave in "Who else is coming?"

"Well I think Sakura would be helpful since she's in the medical area. Oh! I also thought about Hinata since she has the byakuugan."

"Ok, do you want me to go tell them?" Naruto asked

"Sakura already knows, but you can go tell Hinata." replyed Tsunade.

"Hai." Naruto nods and leaves Tsunade's office.

In about 10 minutes he reaches the Hyuuga mansion.

_Woah... Hinata's house is pretty big!_ Naruto thinks. The door is open, so he walks in.

Hinata is outside practicing a new technique. Naruto watches her from a distance.

"Woah! Sugoi! Is that your new technique, Hinata-chan? That was amazing!" Naruto exclaims

"O/O *surprised* N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata jumps

"I came here to tell you we have a mission." Naruto smiles

_"WE" as in Naruto-kun and I? Together!? Ah! I think I'm going to faint!_

Naruto explains Hinata what will be doing on the mission.

"Be at the village entrance in 30 minutes ^^" Naruto smiles

"H-Hai, Naruto-kun!"

30 minutes later, Hinata is excitedly waiting for Naruto at the village entrance.

_Looks like I'm the first one... Naruto must be getting ready. I'm so excited! Naruto-kun and I are going on a mission together! It's like a date! Kyaaa~! I think I'm going to faint!_

Hinata sees a blob of blond hair in the distance and she knows it's Naruto. She smiles "N-Naruto-kun! :)"

"Hey, Hinata!" Naruto replyes.

There's a long moment of silence. Hinata doesn't know why they haven't starting their mission yet, so she builds up some courage and asks "A-Ano... N-Naruto-kun... Sh-Shouldn't we g-go?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to tell yo that Sakura-chan is also coming," he answers.

Hinata feels her stomach drop "O-Oh...Ok" _And it's all ruined now! Naruto will only think about and talk to Sakura during the whole trip... It was too perfect to be true... Oh well, but I still get to be with him so it's not that bad ^_^_

Sakura comes running. "Sorry for being late, guys!" she pants.

"I-It's ok, Sakura." says Hinata.

"Cool! Now that we're all here, shall we get moving?" Naruto smiles.

They both nod and get on their way.

Naruto and Sakura are arguing like they always do.

Hinata, as expected is silent, nervously walking next to them but never getting too close. _Just as I predicted, Naruto only has eyes for Sakura... It's like I don't even exist..._

Hinata's thoughts are interrupted by Naruto's yelling voice "Hey, Hinata would you ever go out with me?"

"EEEEEEHHHH!? / *faints*"

_What just happened? _Hinata says to herself. She slowly opens her eyes to see Naruto's smiling face right in front of hers.

"Hinata! You're awake!" Naruto happily cheers "I'm sorry for asking that so suddenly hehe"

Hinata's face turns tomato red when she remembers what made her faint "EH!? /"

"Naruto, I told you no girl would ever go out with you. Baka!" Sakura says annoyed.

Naruto pouted, turning his face the other way.

"I-I'm sorry for causing trouble for you guys... W-We can go now" Hinata says blushing.

"Ah, it's ok, Hinata, I was a little tired anyway" Naruto smiles.

"Let's go then," says Sakura.

Hinata tries to get up but she feels a stinging pain on her ankle which makes her quickly fall back down.

"Hinata, are you ok?" asks Naruto worried.

"M-My ankle!"

"Let me take a look" says Sakura looking at her ankle closely "Yep, you twisted your ankle"

"Can you fix it?" urges Naruto.

"I can make it not hurt as much" Sakura replies trying to heal it "Try getting up."

Hinata slowly stands up.

"How do you feel, Hinata?" Naruto asks

"I-I'm fine, t-thank you Sakura-chan"

** More to come soon ^^**


End file.
